


the last action hero

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	the last action hero

– Эй, он что, пристает к тебе?  
Стив даже не пытается спрятать улыбку.  
По правде говоря, с тех пор как он очнулся здесь, ему почти перестало быть смешно. Еще немного – и стало бы страшно, и скоро уже можно будет в этом признаться. Спинка стула впивается под лопатки, скованные за спиной руки успели онеметь, под разодранной формой все тело саднит и голова идет кругом, вместо того чтобы работать. И еще предстоит разобраться с тем, облажалась ли разведка или его пытались сдать специально.  
– Это еще кто? – раздраженно цедит англичанин. – Твой дружок?  
Стив уверен, что где-то видел его, откуда-то знает – слишком крупное, широкое лицо под шапкой обесцвеченных волос, влажные темные глаза и почти нет переносицы, темные, полные губы и тяжелая челюсть. Много массивных украшений и яркой одежды, нелепой на мощном теле борца. Слишком нарочитая улыбка и манерные жесты, и неконтролируемое желание отдернуться всякий раз, когда он оказывается близко, когда пытается дотронуться и с игривым любопытством разглядывает тело сквозь загубленный костюм.  
– Конечно, – говорит Стив. – Мой дружок. Очень, очень ревнивый.  
Где же он мог с ним встречаться, зачем понадобился ему, откуда у него магнитные браслеты, которые по всем законам здравого смысла должны храниться в арсенале Щ.И.Т.а или быть уничтожены... Хотя, если разведка дала ложную информацию намеренно, удивляться нечему. Странно, что не нашлось ничего хуже.  
– Как жаль, ведь это наше первое свидание, капитан. Не хочется портить впечатление – а я, как ты уже заметил, очень, очень впечатлен, – но, у меня для тебя плохие новости. На этом острове квартирует армия, скажем так... моя армия. И мы с тобой останемся наедине в любом случае, понимаешь меня?  
– Как жаль, – раздается снова, уже намного ближе, с театральным сожалением, так что Стив не удерживается и громко фыркает, – что второе свидание у вас обламывается. Остров, наркота, браслеты… Но твои крутые приятели разве не говорили тебе, с кем дружит этот парень? Ты испортил настроение мне и еще нескольким не самым добрым людям, которые тоже считают себя его дружками и подружками. Так что это у меня для тебя плохие новости. Армии у тебя нет.  
Баки вырастает за спиной англичанина – просто, господи боже, возникает ниоткуда, Стив даже удивиться не успевает, а враг уже валится на пол, оглушенный. Баки обходит его, направляясь к Стиву.  
– Надеюсь, ты не в обиде, но я сегодня не брал пленных, – кается он, возясь с наручниками.  
Стив вяло качает головой: мысли все еще плывут. Дряни в его крови, должно быть, хватило бы на дюжину заложников. Его же хватает только на то, чтобы удивиться, как Баки, отправленный накануне на другое задание, вообще его нашел. Как собрал остальных.  
– Думаю, говоря о дружке, он имел в виду другое, – роняет он, когда раздается скрежет и браслеты тяжело грохают об пол.  
Баки из-за его плеча косится на англичанина – и надо же, тот уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы подтвердить догадку. Потом взгляд его фокусируется на левой руке Баки, на белой звезде в синем круге поверх металлических пластин, и он закатывает глаза.  
– О, он меня узнал, – сладко улыбается Баки. – А я знаю, что он имел в виду.  
Наклоняется к Стиву, хватает его – как есть, вялого от транквилизаторов, грязного и встрепанного – за волосы и целует, глубоко и нагло, так что голова пустеет окончательно, раскрывает губы и с силой проводит языком по языку, глухо рычит в рот и, прежде чем отстраниться, вылизывает нижнюю губу.  
– Я бы не советовал, – говорит он, не поворачиваясь к англичанину, но тот все равно дергается и испуганно поднимает ладони вверх, так и сидя на полу.  
– Я просто…  
– Ты попал, – сочувственно кивает Баки. – Но не расстраивайся. Главное, веди себя хорошо. Рассказывай все, о чем тебя спросят, и молчи о нашем небольшом шоу, – он проводит носом по щеке Стива, прежде чем помочь ему подняться со стула. – Ты же знаешь, что будет в противном случае.  
Англичанин сереет лицом, и по его круглым глазам понятно, что он надолго запомнит вежливую просьбу. Зимний солдат не оставляет живых свидетелей своего существования и Зимний солдат целует взасос Капитана Америку. Увидевший и то и другое – настолько явно не жилец, что англичанин всплескивает руками и заваливается на пол, норовя потерять сознание или просто притворяясь – с его комплекцией все выглядит одинаково комично.  
– Я его где-то видел, – сообщает Стив, прикипев взглядом к губам Баки, пока тот выводит его из здания, аккуратно подталкивая в ту сторону, где стоит его личный джет.  
– В кино? – рассеянно предполагает тот. – Он похож на какого-то нынешнего актера. Снимался бы в боевиках и горя не знал.  
– Ты позер, – перебивает его Стив. – «У меня для тебя плохие новости», «Веди себя хорошо»…  
Во взлетающем джете дико неудобно целоваться, но они справляются.

Вечер заканчивается на диване в общей гостиной, где Стив допивает чай, привалившись к плечу Баки.  
– Наболтал он изрядно, – качает головой тот, закрывая файл отчета и захлопывая крышку ноутбука, – но бестолково. Несколько агентов Гидры в верхах МИ-6, Ник наверняка уже знает почти все это, его евротур заканчивается завтра… Разве тебя не учили задавать правильные вопросы?  
– Я солдат, а не шпион, – пожимает плечами Стив.  
– Ну да, до Наташи тебе далеко. Но знаешь что?  
Стив неосознанно хмурится, когда Баки наклоняется ближе к нему и переходит на тихий, хриплый полушепот. Горячие губы касаются мочки уха, заставляя покраснеть до корней волос еще прежде, чем Баки выдыхает:   
– Ты шикарно смотришься в наручниках.

\------------------------------------  
11.09.2014


End file.
